


After the Killer Robots

by zarabithia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bubble Bath, Fluff, M/M, Post-Battle, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Age of Ultron, Steve and Sam are reunited. Steve needs a long bath, and he needs Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Killer Robots

Steve doesn’t ask, because he doesn’t have to; the look on Sam’s face says very clearly that the search for Bucky hasn’t made any progress during the time that Steve’s been called away to deal with killer robots. 

As for Sam… he doesn’t really have to ask, because what Steve’s been up to has been all over the news. And hell, Sam’s had his own up close and personal adventures with Tony Stark’s goddamn mess while also holding down the fort at crappy little hotel playing headquarters for Mission: Find Bucky, so asking isn’t necessary. 

So he doesn’t. 

Instead, he goes to the bathroom of their shitty hotel and draws a bubble bath. It’s barely big enough for the super soldier to fit in, but Steve looks like he needs to soak and it’s hard for Sam to leave the pararescue part of him behind sometimes. 

"A bath. God, does that sound incredible." Steve’s clothes fall to the floor in record time and Sam does notice the cuts and bruises - that might not even be there in two days - just as much as he recognizes the fact that this is the first time Steve has ever not immediately picked up his clothes to fold them nicely in the way that either Sarah Rogers or the army drilled into him. 

Steve’s legs are too long, and his chest too wide, and the phrase ‘sardines’ comes to Sam’s mind immediately, even before Steve leans his head against the tile, looks up at Sam, and pleads, “Join me.” 

"There’s no room, man," Sam points out. 

"Makes you have to be closer to me," Steve answers and the grin is slow in coming, as if he’s not quite sure whether to joke about it or not. 

"I never need an excuse for that," Sam says, before his clothes join Steve’s on the floor. 

"I missed you," Steve says honestly, his voice hoarse, whether from emotion or the bruises on his throat, it’s impossible to tell. 

"I missed you too," Sam says. "I’m glad you managed not to get eaten by a killer robot." 

Steve’s laugh echoes off the tile as Sam and Steve’s limbs intertwine.


End file.
